Acceptance
by musicgal3
Summary: "That's the first time…in my life…that anyone has ever accepted me at first sight…without having to get to know me." Elphaba finally gets a taste of what it's like to be accepted for herself. ONE-SHOT.


**Acceptance  
**

Elphaba sat down on the bench and watched in amusement as Fiyero enjoyed himself on the children's swings. It was a clear Saturday morning and the young couple had wandered off the Shiz University campus, ending up in a nearby park.

Elphaba shook her head at Fiyero's antics and was about to open her book when she heard his voice floating towards her.

"Fae! Look at me! See how high I am?"

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up and her mouth twitched as she tried not to burst into laughter. "Seriously?"

"Wait! Keep watching…" As the swing reached its peak height, Fiyero's face assumed a look of total concentration. "One…two…three!" And with that, Fiyero flung himself off the swing, landing steadily on his feet with a flourish. He turned to face Elphaba and bowed, an impish grin lighting up his face.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba scolded as he headed over to sit next to her. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You had to do that, didn't you?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yep."

Elphaba shook her head. "Honestly, Fiyero, sometimes, I swear, you're worse than a little kid."

Fiyero took her hand. "You still love me."

Elphaba sighed in admittance, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "And sometimes I wonder why."

Fiyero twisted his head to raise an eyebrow at her. "You really want me to state the obvious?"

Elphaba let out a quiet chuckle. "No need. You've already told me Oz-knows-how-many times."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while until Elphaba noticed a young mother sit on a nearby bench with a little girl and a pram with a baby sleeping peacefully inside. Elphaba sighed. "Perhaps we should get going soon," she murmured to Fiyero reluctantly.

"How come?"

Elphaba nodded to where the newcomers sat. "Any moment now and they'll notice me. I don't want the poor children to be subjected to this" – she gestured to herself – "or to their mother's reaction."

Fiyero sighed. "Why must you always think like that?"

"Because it's true," Elphaba replied simply with a half-shrug.

Fiyero wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "I really have no desire to argue this right now, so let's just stay here for a few more minutes, and then we'll get some lunch. Okay?"

Elphaba hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

"Good."

They were silent for a while, watching as the little girl wandered over to the swings and began pushing an empty seat, until a sharp cry was heard. The couple turned to find the girl's mother staring at Elphaba in horror.

Elphaba sighed. "I take that as my cue to leave."

However, the little girl had other ideas. Having seen where her mother was looking, she cocked her head in curiosity at the young couple, before pointing a chubby finger at Elphaba and making a beeline for her.

"No, Louella, don't go anywhere near them! Come away from there!" her mother called frantically.

However, little Louella paid no heed and only stopped in her journey when she was standing directly in front of Elphaba.

Elphaba, for her part, was watching the child in apprehension. She didn't know what to expect – children always ran away from her, crying and screaming; she had never once had a child actually come closer.

Louella looked up at Elphaba with wide, hazel eyes. "You're green," she stated.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, then back at the little girl uncomfortably. "Er…yes. I am green," she said hesitantly.

"Why are you green?" the little girl asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I…don't know. I was born like this."

Suddenly, to Elphaba's shock, the girl's face was split in two by a beaming smile. "You're the most beautiful lady I have ever seen," she announced, reaching a small hand towards Elphaba's. "Can I touch you?"

"Uh…" Elphaba paused, trying not to panic. What should she do? Should she consent and risk the child running off screaming, her mother cursing her in the process? Or should she refuse and just disappoint the little girl with her beautiful big eyes? Before she realized she had opened her mouth, she heard herself replying, "Yes, you may."

Louella's little fingers stretched forward and lightly brushed Elphaba's arm, her hand lingering there for a moment as she gazed up into Elphaba's eyes again, a look of awe and adoration gracing her delicate features. "Your skin is so soft. When I grow up, I want to look exactly like you. I wish I was green." Her arms wound their way around Elphaba's legs and she hugged them tightly.

"Um, thankyou, er… What's your name?" Elphaba asked the girl.

"Louella," she replied proudly. "What's yours?"

"Elphaba."

Louella smiled again. "That's a beautiful name."

Louella's mother, horrified at what was taking place, was nearly beside herself. "Louella, come here!"

Louella finally looked up and acknowledged her mother. "I have to go," she informed Elphaba solemnly. "Will I see you again?"

Elphaba finally returned the girl's smile with one of her own. "If you like."

Louella nodded before running off, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, Miss Elphaba!"

Elphaba stared after the child in shock. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she felt a pleasantly warm glow inside.

"Elphaba?"

At the sound of Fiyero's voice, Elphaba turned to face him.

"Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded. "Just…in shock," she murmured.

"You'd be a great mother," Fiyero told her tenderly, but he noticed she wasn't listening. "Elphaba?" He tilted her chin to look into her eyes, only to find them full of tears, and immediately grew concerned. "Fae?"

Elphaba met his eyes and smiled slowly. "That's the first time…in my life…that anyone has ever accepted me at first sight…without having to get to know me. The first time…" She choked on a sob. "She wasn't repulsed by the sight of my skin. She _liked_ me, Fiyero," she whispered, tears streaming freely down her face. "She _liked_ me."

Fiyero lightly kissed her forehead. "I knew there was someone else out there who could see what I see. The girl was right – you truly are beautiful."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Elphaba or Fiyero; they belong in their entirety to L. Frank Baum and Gregory Maguire. I DO, however, own Louella and her family. I DO also own the story, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2012.**


End file.
